Go (episode)
"Go" is the twenty-first episode of the first season of Prison Break and the twenty-first episode overall. It features the second escape attempt led by the protagonist, Michael Scofield. Storyline In Fox River C.O. Mack radios in from the parking lot to inform Pope that Bellick’s truck is parked at the prison. Michael grabs Pope to tell Mack that Bellick is taking some personal time. Michael asks that Lincoln be transferred to the infirmary. Pope radios the request and Michael puts a gag in Pope’s mouth. Michael apologizes as he wheels Pope into a closet. He tells Pope they can find Bellick under the guards’ room, and then knocks him unconscious with the walkie-talkie. Michael closes the doors, turns to the desk and dials out on the phone. He places the receiver on the desk and exits. Smiling on his way out, Michael innocently tells Becky that Pope is on the phone with the Department of Corrections. He doesn’t want to be disturbed. Becky nods her understanding and tells Michael, “I hope he’s told you how highly he thinks of you. There’s no way he would have finished the Taj Mahal in time for their anniversary without your help.” Michael turns to leave. Bellick, still hidden underground, continues to furiously rake his restraints against the jagged bolt. Michael walks back into his cell. Sucre waits nervously on his bunk. Michael checks his watch, five minutes until tier-time and then an hour to get as far away from Fox River as they can. Westmoreland puts the case for his glasses in his mouth as he cleans his bleeding wound. He puts a clean sock on the wound, the pain making every movement excruciating. Meanwhile, Tweener uses the peroxide on this P.I. jumpsuit to bleach it white. He panics when he sees that there are still blue spots on it. His late start may cost him the chance to get out tonight. C-Note hops off his bunk and sees Trumpets watching him closely. Trumpets slides his thumb across his neck, showing his intentions for C-Note. Sucre vomits into the toilet, revealing to Michael that he is scared. The cells doors slide open and Michael tells Sucre as he hands Sucre the bolt, "There’s no going back now." The inmates shuffle out of their cells. Michael and Sucre stay close to their cell door. Abruzzi is the first to arrive, and hands Sucre his white jumpsuit. Sucre stashes it under the bed. The rest of the team arrives, each con working to appear casual while also aware of the time constraints. C-Note hovers over the railing knowing that Trumpets is after him. Tweener arrives and passes his suit to Sucre. Angry about the conspicuous blue spots remaining on the garment, Sucre throws Tweener’s suit under the mattress. Michael asks them to block the door so he can finish unhooking the toilet. As Trumpets moves to enter Michael’s cell, Abruzzi cuts him off, casually telling him he hasn’t seen C-Note. Trumpets insists on going in. Abruzzi steps aside and lets him enter the cell. Michael sits on the bottom bunk and looks up at Trumpets. "Something you need?" he asks. Trumpets looks under the bed, but C-Note is nowhere in sight. Behind the wall, C-Note sits quietly. Bellick finally cuts through the restraints that tie his hands and feet together. He hears voices from above. C.O. Mack and C.O. Patterson fill their coffee cups in the break room above him. Bellick tries to cry out but he’s muffled by the tape across his mouth and the carpeted floor above him. Veronica Donovan Nick sits across from Veronica, his gun on the coffee table between them. As the realization sinks in that Nick has been lying to her all this time, Nick justifies his actions. He explains that he was working to prove Lincoln was innocent and that Abruzzi’s men approached him after he took up the case. In exchange for watching her, Abruzzi’s people had someone already doing life in prison confess to the murder that his father was accused of. Nick tells her that no one is going to get hurt in this as long as Michael gives up Fibonacci’s location. Veronica is stunned at Nick’s naiveté, given all they’ve gone through. Nick’s cell phone rings. He grabs the gun and forces Veronica to her feet. In Fox River As Westmoreland climbs through the wall, Michael hands him a white. Sucre drops a sheet across the cell door to provide cover as the rest of the team follows. Michael puts a bottle of foot powder into his pocket as Sucre asks him about the key to the infirmary. Michael is unsure. Meanwhile, Sara stands along Lake Michigan, the weight of Michael's request on her mind. The other cons have moved a shelf in the boiler room to reveal the hole Michael started during the riots. Michael tells them that they’re ten minutes behind. He jumps into the wall and the other inmates follow. Michael moves through the now-familiar tunnels. Suddenly the pipes fill with Bellick’s cries for help. Michael halts and listens for a moment as Bellick yells again. This time the guards notice a sound coming from the guard's room. T-Bag rushes up behind Bellick and clamps his hand over Bellick’s mouth as Mack and Patterson enter the room above them. T-Bag holds a blade close to Bellick’s face and they wait. Mack and Patterson look around the Guard Room. They don’t see anyone. Mack swears he heard something, but the guards return to their rounds. Michael tells T-Bag he needs Bellick’s hat and jacket. T-Bag drags Bellick through the pipes. Tancredi sits in her car, collecting her thoughts. When she steps out, she's at Fox River. Meanwhile Veronica begs for her life in Nick's car. Nick repeats his mantra that she'll be fine as long as Michael tells them what they need to hear. Nick forces himself to move on and pulls a pillowcase over her head. Where the underground pipes meet, Bellick is on his knees while the cons wait for Michael to get his uniform. The venom in Bellick’s voice is palpable as he observes, "Brains of the outfit, huh Scofield? He’s leading you off a cliff boys," Bellick’s eyes grow wide when he sees Tweener emerge from the pipe. Bellick locks eyes with him. He’s about to tell the cons that Tweener betrayed them, but Tweener punches him and forces the duct tape back into Bellick’s mouth. Michael orders the men to put on their bleached coveralls and that he’ll be back in a moment. Michael walks through the prison bowels until he finds a small utility box. He takes a handful of the foot powder from his pocket and blows it on the keys. When he leans in, he sees the powder has stuck to keys 1, 3, 5, and 8. Michael presses the numbers at random and between each sequence watches to see if the red light above the box will turn green. Each combination he tries doesn’t seem to work. Westmoreland moves his hand over his jacket; he’s bleeding through his clothes. C-Note notices but says nothing. Tancredi walks down the infirmary hallway and the elevator opens. Lincoln is marched past Tancredi into the examining rooms. Tancredi’s face registers what this means; it’s happening tonight. She unlocks her office door and walks in. When she looks up, she looks at the vials of morphine across the room. At Pope's office, Becky looks at the phone on her desk. Warden Pope's line is still lit. The escapee become anxious and suddenly an alarm goes off across the yard. The cons look up, even more worried. Michael returns and reveals that he has set off the fire alarm at the psych ward. The inmates from Psych Ward filter out into the dark yard. Michael peeks up as a herd of white jumpsuits draws near. A Psych Ward orderly walks out and tells the inmates that it was a false alarm and guides them in back inside. When the inmates are far enough away from the grate, Michael and the cons climb out and follow. What they don’t know is that someone else is watching them from a distance. A jet plane lands and taxis onto a remote airstrip. The pilot steps out with Maggio, saying, “We’re in the sticks. You know how many people must have heard a jet like this land?” Maggio isn’t concerned and holds a police scanner close to him. Michael leads the men into Psych Ward, “Hold up!” he barks to Sklar, the orderly who mans the front desk, “Got some stragglers.” The cons slide through the doors. Sklar singles out Tweener, whose uniform still betrays the blue of the PI unit. “Wait a second. That ain’t whack shack-issued.” Michael plays the role of C.O., ordering everyone to stay put. Sklar pulls Michael aside and whispers, “That’s John Abruzzi right there.” Michael agrees, feigns cooperation and asks Sklar if he has any sedative he can use to put John down. Sklar hands Michael a syringe who turns to Abruzzi, but instead sinks the needle into Sklar’s neck; he collapses on the floor. The cons take off down the hall. In the Psych Ward basement, the cons open the access hatch and drop into the tunnels that will lead them to the infirmary. Michael stops Tweener as the other cons climb down. Michael, calmly but intensely, tells Tweener he knows that he told Bellick about the hole. He makes it clear that once they're on the outside Tweener will go his own way. The men rush down the concrete tunnel, but Westmoreland drags behind. C-Note notices and doubles back. “Look, maybe it’s not worth it if it’s going to kill you,” he tells him. Westmoreland insists that he’s fine. Again, someone stands nearby them, invisible, but closely following. Tancredi hurries to leave the infirmary. Nurse Katie catches her on the way out and tells her about the fire alarm from Psych Ward. When she tries to continue the conversation, Tancredi just lowers her head and hurries out. Now in the infirmary building, Michael and the escape team cautiously move towards the infirmary. They then find Lincoln and force the guard to release him from his handcuffs. T-bag knocks the C.O. and notices the handcuffs locked to the table. The cons move through the halls to the infirmary door. Michael’s shoulders tense as he reaches out and grabs the doorknob. Michael turns to the gang, then turns the knob. Michael smiles, "We’re in." Tancredi sits in her car devastated about what she’s just done. Becky looks over at Pope’s line again. Too concerned not to, she reaches for the phone, but has second thoughts. She hesitates, presses the intercom button and hears the call. A voice on the line announces, "Welcome to Joke Line! Just $2.99 a minute!" Becky knocks on the Warden’s office door and walks in. She looks around the office but doesn’t see him. Becky and C.O. Stolte walk into Pope’s office. She tells Stolte that she is certain she didn’t see Pope walk out. making the final preparation]] The cons move into action and proceed to get the bars off the window. They tie a fire hose around it and attempt to send an elevator down in order to tighten the hose tension and rip the bars off, however the elevator refuses to move by itself. Tweener steps into the elevator and presses the button, knowing that he may not be able to come back up. The bars fly off and Tweener re-emerges from the elevator, successful. The cons remove their white jumpsuits and hand them to Michael. Michael looks up and sees an unwelcome guest. Haywire creeps in with a C.O. radio in his hands. Michael tries to keep Haywire calm and Haywire demands to be part of the escape or he’s calling for the guards. Lincoln doesn’t hesitate: Haywire is in. They need to move. Lincoln climbs out the window and grabs the thick cable leading from the infirmary to the far wall. Abruzzi piles the jumpsuits on Lincoln’s upside-down body. Lincoln makes it to the barbed wire lined wall. Lincoln throws the jumpsuits on the barbed wire, creating a gap. He signals Abruzzi who climbs out and begins to cross. Once on the other side, Abruzzi shimmies down a pipe and to the street below. Westmoreland gasps and collapses to the floor. Michael and C-Note rush to his aid. C-Note pulls up his sweatshirt to reveal the wound. Michael tells him he only has a short way to go before he’s out. Westmoreland’s face is white as he clings to life. As the inmates continue their escape, Westmoreland makes Michael promise to take care of his daughter once he’s over the wall and Michael promises. Westmoreland reveals where he buried the money but says that the government were embarrassed about how much money they had stolen and under-reported the figure to the media. He reveals that the amount he escaped with was not $1.5 million, but $5 million. C-Note, Michael, T-Bag, Tweener and Manche listen intently. Michael clenches Westmoreland’s hand, "Give Anna her Poppa’s love." Michael smiles and says he will. T-Bag, meanwhile, grabs the cable, and starts his climb. Michael helps Charles be more comfortable as C-Note’s turn comes up and he goes out the window. Stolte asks another C.O. guarding the hallway if he saw Pope leave. The C.O. says no and that he’d know - he hasn't left his post since he punched in. Becky walks into the Warden’s office again, followed by C.O.s Stolte, Patterson and Mack. They’ve checked the prison; Pope isn’t anywhere to be found. Patterson suggests trying Pope’s cell. Becky, phone to her ear, stands silent. Suddenly, they hear the quiet chirping of a cell phone from inside the office. They turn and follow the sound: the closet. Becky opens the doors and gasps as the C.O.s call for backup. Becky removes the gag and Pope mumbles out, "Sound the alarm!" and Tweener breaking out]] Manche tells Michael that they need to go. Westmoreland gives his last piece of advice to Michael - "don’t look back". Manche, seeing the fragile cable, sends Michael ahead. Once Michael grabs it, alarms and spotlights fire up across the prison. Lincoln calls for his brother to hurry. Manche watches nervously from the window, but can’t wait any longer. He grabs the cable and climbs out. With only inches to freedom for Michael, the cable tears free from the wall under Manche’s weight. Michael crashes against the wall, Manche lands in the yard. Lincoln reaches down to grab his brother’s hand but can’t reach it. Manche stands and rolls towards the wall. Several guards charge towards him with their shotguns poised. After securing Manche, one of the C.O.s notices the cable. He looks up to see the white jumpsuits across the razor wire. Michael is gone. He had made it over. The Company Vice President Reynolds throws her drink glass into the fireplace. Agent Kellerman thinks she’s overacting to the news that she was uninvited to a literacy fundraiser. The Vice President believes the Company is giving up on her and thinks she’s no long their candidate. Kellerman disagrees, thinking instead that the Company is doing this to test her and she needs to be strong. Two men sit at a conference table discussing the fate of Vice President Reynolds. Samantha Brinker steps in, offering her opinion of the Vice President. The only thing she desires is to become President. Without that, she has nothing to lose, and if they try and take her down, she might come clean on everything and everyone. Veronica Donovan Veronica begs Nick to stop. He pulls the car over and yanks the pillowcase off her head. He tells her that she needs to get to the airport and go to Blackfoot. He puts her in a cab, and as the cab pulls away, Nick contacts his father to meet him at his apartment. Charging in the front door of his apartment, Nick calls for his father. Nick’s father enters the living room followed by the man in the trench coat who spoke with Nick at the cell phone store. The man stands confidently, a gun in his hand. The man in the trench coat asks Nick where Veronica is. When Nick refuses to cooperate, the man fires a single shot and his father collapses. He shoots Nick in the shoulder and asks once more. Nick laughs and says that Veronica is nowhere near here. The man fires his gun directly at him. Trivia * Go refers to the action that the escapees are about to do - Go. *This marks the first time that T-Bag escapes out of prison. **T-Bag will escape 35 episodes later in Sona and 60 episodes later from this escape indirectly from Fox River in the Bag Man. *This marks the first time that Michael escapes from prison. **This will happen 35 episodes later in Sona. *This marks the first time that Sucre escapes out of prison. **This will happen 35 episodes later. *While Matt Olmstead was writing this episode in which the Fox River Eight (also T-Bag) escapes out of prison, Nick Santora escapes indirectly out of Fox River in the Bag Man, which was written by him. *This marks the last time that Michael, Lincoln, Sucre, C-Note, Abruzzi, Patoshik, Tweener and Sara are at Fox River. **T-Bag appears in the final back at Fox River and also in the Bag Man, 6 years passing the timeline from Prison Break in that episode. **Sara appears in archive footage in the episode, the Art of the Deal. **Michael, Lincoln, Tweener, Patoshik, C-Note, Abruzzi, T-Bag and Sucre appear in archive footage from this episode, in the episode Manhunt. Category:Season One Episodes